


Heaven On Earth.

by My_s0ul_is_yell0w



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_s0ul_is_yell0w/pseuds/My_s0ul_is_yell0w
Summary: Weddings are pretty damn emotional.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Heaven On Earth.

Magnus sat in a corner, sipping on his third champagne, watching the pair dancing on the floor. Alec unfortunately still had two left feet and he is stumbling on the long gown of the girl at times but he was not as clumsy as when Magnus found him first. Alec throws his head back and laughs to something the girl said and Magnus could see the love in his eyes. A barrage of feelings rushed through his mind like in a slideshow and tugs on his heart. He kept his hand on his heart as if to loosen the grip of the emotions that are crushing his inside. He felt the scene before him blurring, probably due to the wetness that is slowly spreading in his eyes. 

  


Magnus thought back to the time when he met Alec behind the coffee counter in one of his morning rushes. He had felt an instant connection to the red-cheeked stuttering tree before him and he made sure to leave a little bit early the next day in order to get the said tree’s number. It didn’t take them too long to be mad in love. Struggling through Alec’s law school and his residency, they managed to find their home in each other. Every stressful and tiring and frustrating day ended up with them comforting each other with a tub of ice cream and a whole lot of cuddling. 

  


“Penny for your thoughts?” Magnus was pulled away from his spiralling emotions by someone sliding in the chair next to him. He looked to his right to see none other than Ragnor, who was happily gobbling on a piece of wedding cake. Magnus could feel the small smile stretching his lips and he looked ahead to see Alec dancing. 

  


“She looks really beautiful, doesn’t she?” 

  


“Of course she does.” Ragnor didn’t even look up before answering and Magnus could see his friend still engrossed in his cake from the periphery of his eye. He kept looking at the two of them dancing slowly to the music, swaying together, her head laid on Alec’s shoulder. 

  


“You know, I never even had the courage to even think about this day. It was something of a distant dream but not one which I dared to hope for. I have no idea how I lived before meeting him and now I don’t know if I can live without him.” Magnus slowly wiped off the tears that were threatening to ruin his make-up. 

  


“You’re being way too dramatic than usual, Magnus. I get it, it’s an important day. But this pining is a bit too much, don’t you think?” Ragnor let out an exasperated sigh. He loved his best friend. Truly. But he is not the one to fall for all his dramatic flair. 

  


Magnus chuckled at that. “Oh, darling, Too much is my middle name.”

  


“Don’t I know that! Listen, do you want a company for the emotional drunk you are or shall I go get some proper food?” 

  


“Go. I am okay here.” Magnus had been on the receiving end of the wrath of a hungry Ragnor to know well enough to not hold him back. He looked back up to the dance floor only to see his favorite pair of hazel eyes already staring at him. His mouth curved into a small smile. Alec whispered something to the girl and stepped away from her and made a beeline straight to where Magnus was sitting. He collapsed next to Magnus, his face flushed and eyes shining with joy. 

  


“Hey..”

  


“Hey yourself...” 

  


“What are you doing here all alone?” Alec looked around to see if someone were near because he was pretty sure he had seen Ragnor talking to Magnus sometime before.

  


“Nothing. I was just watching you dance.” Magnus replied, offering him a plate with a piece of cake. 

  


“Please don’t tell me I messed it up.” Alec took the cake and sank back into the chair with a tired sigh. He should have practiced more. This is the one thing he didn’t want to ruin.

  


“No, you didn’t. And even if you did, I am sure Ava wouldn’t mind.” 

  


“I know. I just wanted it to be perfect for her, you know.”

  


“I understand.” Magnus looked at him with a knowing smile. He wanted to wipe off that dejected look off Alec’s face and he knew exactly what Alec wanted to hear. But before he could open his mouth, something, or rather someone ambushed them from behind. 

  


“The party just started and you guys are tired already?” Alec laughed at that and pulled the guy from behind and made him sit in front of them.

  


“Well, you are a teenager running around with unlimited energy. You can’t really compare us, Caleb.” Alec replied with a smirk.

  


“Not a teenager anymore. I am going to be twenty this year.” Caleb huffed and turned away and settled on the floor, his back leaning on their legs. 

  


“Going to be. So still one.” Magnus ruffled his hair only to be swatted away by the kid. 

  


All three of them sat watching the dance floor, a content silence blanketing them, lost in the music being played and eyes glazing over the sight in front of them. 

  


“She looks really beautiful, doesn’t she?” Magnus looked down at his son, once again emotions welling up inside him, hearing those same words he said to Ragnor, a few minutes ago. He blinked away the tears and looked at Alec to see him doing the same, letting out a soft sniffle. His right hand tangled in Caleb’s hair, Magnus took his left and hooked it around Alec’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Alec slowly laid down on the crook of his neck and pressed a kiss to his jaw, his hand joining Magnus’s in Caleb’s hair.

  


This. This is what happiness feels like. After all the trials and tribulations they suffered through, after fighting against anyone who doubted their love, after proving wrong anyone who said they cannot raise kids, they were here. In their own cocoon of happiness, the heaven they built for themselves watching their daughter dancing with the love of her life. 

  


Magnus remembered when they got Ava, so little that she could easily be carried by either of them, how she always needed the warmth of their chest to fall asleep to. When Caleb came to complete their family, Ava took it upon herself to care for her little brother, looking at her fathers for guidance in every single step. She grew up to be a beautiful soul inside and out, and today she got married to the person who they knew would take care of her the same way they did. Ava was the most important person in their lives and all three men sat there, watching her dancing in the arms of her husband, tears of joy brimming in their eyes. Magnus didn’t know about the afterlife, but this is his home and this is his heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know the reviews in the comments.


End file.
